For some time signs have been available to hang or mount on automobiles to display messages to people outside the automobile. A current fad is to hang a sign on the rear window that makes a statement about the occupant or occupants in the automobile. Typically, the signs are two-dimensional diamond shaped boards with black letters on a yellow background and are suspended from the window glass by a suction member.
Previously, illuminated signs have been suspended from various locations on an automobile. For example, lamps have been mounted externally on an automible in a simulated spare tire made of transparent plastic with a message in opaque lettering appearing on the transparent plastic. In addition, permanent signs have been formed into automobile structures which can be seen when illuminated and which can be obscured when the illumination light is out.